Freeing Lydia
by Robert Teague
Summary: Lydia, the Tattooed Ghost, wants her freedom from Freakshow's control, and will go to any lengths to get it, even to the point of risking her own existence...
1. Chapter 1

Freeing Lydia 

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Danny Phantom fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter 1

It was 1:34 AM in Amity Park when a figure in a red cloak and hood phased through the front door of a darkened house. The being itself was well-hidden except for glowing red eyes.

It looked around in the darkened rooms, then proceeded down the hall, methodically checking each room for what it sought. If it came across a human, it came up to it and looked closely.  
Each time the human would shudder in their sleep, as though pleasant dreams had just turned bad. The figure would turn and silently glide back through the door to continue the search.

It glided up the stairs without seeming to actually touch the steps, and at the top looked left and right to decide which way to go. It decided left, and began phasing through the door of each room.

In the third room on the left, it found what it was looking for. Samantha "Sam" Manson lay asleep with her back to the door. The figure stood by the edge of the bed, glowing red eyes observing her, and Sam reacted the same way everyone else had, by suddenly shivering as her dreams changed.

From the folds of the cloak, a feminine arm covered in tattoos appeared and reached towards Sam's shoulder. A few inches away it paused for a few seconds, then shook the girl gently.

Sam muttered something unintelligible, but didn't wake. The figure shook her again, a little harder.

"Geez, Danny, your hand is cold," muttered Sam, half awake. Suddenly the import of what she had said hit her, and Sam was wide awake in an instant. She sat up and turned toward the door. "Danny?"

Seeing the red-cloaked figure, she gasped and moved away from it. "Wha- who- what- how-  
who are you? What do you want?" she kept inching away from the figure.

Two tattooed arms appeared from the cloak, holding her empty hands up in a 'I come in peace'  
gesture. Then she reached up and pulled back her hood. A green-skinned head appeared, red eyes glowing. She was bald except for five spikes of hair, and had a ring in her nose.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "I remember you! You were in Circus Gothika! You were helping Freakshow when he had the Gauntlet of Reality!"

The ghost nodded, then handed Sam a piece of paper. Automatically Sam took it and looked.  
She turned it over, then looked at the ghost.

"It's blank," she said.

The ghost shook her head, and pointed at the paper. Sam looked again, and this time could see writing on it.

I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. MY NAME IS LYDIA, AND I NEED YOUR HELP.

"An evil ghost that works for Freakshow needs my help," said Sam, skeptically.

Lydia shook her head, and pointed at the paper.

Sam looked, and the writing had changed. She read:

I'M NOT EVIL BY NATURE. AND I DON'T "WORK" FOR HIM, I'M HIS SLAVE.

"But I thought when the Staff was broken, it freed all the ghosts. That's what Danny said,  
anyway," said Sam.

NOT ME. I'VE BEEN UNDER ITS INFLUENCE TOO LONG. I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO OBEY HIM, WITH OR WITHOUT THE STAFF.

Sam sat down, no longer prepared to run. Lydia had made no hostile moves, and what she said had touched Sam.

"Suppose I believe you," said Sam, "What do you want?" She looked at the paper.

MY FREEDOM.

"Okay, but why come to me?" she asked.

I THOUGHT THAT YOU, BEING GOTH, WOULD UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING FREE AND BEING YOURSELF.

"Yes, I do. But I can't help. I don't have any ghost powers," Sam answered, "You should talk to Danny."

YOUR FRIEND WOULD ATTACK ME FIRST, AND ASK QUESTIONS LATER.

"Well, that's true," said Sam, giving a small smile.

Lydia pulled the hood of her cloak back up.

IF YOU WON'T HELP ME, I'LL GO. Sam read as the paper was taken from her hand. Lydia turned toward the window and moved in that direction.

Sam paused, thinking.

Lydia moved toward the window, not looking back.

"LYDIA! Wait!" said Sam, but the ghost kept going. Sam jumped up and ran to her, grabbing her by the cloak. Lydia stopped and turned, red eyes boring into Sam's violet ones.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a ghost, but come back and sit down. Please," she said.

Lydia cocked her head at Sam, appearing to think, then went back to the bed. She took off her cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. She was still dressed as normal, knee high black boots, black bikini briefs and black corset. Her green-skinned body was covered in animal tattoos. She sat down on the bed and gave the paper back to Sam.

Sam sat down beside her. "Tell me your story."

Lydia nodded and pointed at the paper.

I WAS THE FIRST GHOST CAPTURED AND ENSLAVED BY FREAKSHOW'S FAMILY MANY YEARS AGO. THEY USED ME IN THEIR TRAVELLING CIRCUS AS AN ATTRACTION, AS LABOR, AN ERRAND GIRL, AND IN PRIVATE, AS ENTERTAINMENT.

"Uh, I don't understand that last," said Sam.

HOW OLD ARE YOU?

"I just turned fifteen," answered Sam.

THEN WITHOUT GOING INTO DETAILS, I WILL SAY I WAS A SLAVE GIRL IN A PLACE OF MOSTLY MEN. THAT I WAS A GHOST DID NOT MATTER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?

Sam thought for a minute, then it dawned on her what Lydia meant. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at the goth ghost, mouth open. She looked back at the paper.

THAT'S RIGHT. AND TORTURING ME WITH COLD IRON WAS ONE OF THEIR OTHER FAVORITE SPORTS. THEY LOVED HEARING ME SCREAM AND BEG FOR MERCY.

"Is that why you don't talk?" asked Sam, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Lydia shook her head. THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY. I CAN TALK, BUT IT'S FORBIDDEN TO ME. THAT'S WHY I USE PAPER.

"Explain, please?" asked Sam.

I ONCE SPOKE OUT OF TURN, AND FREAKSHOW'S FATHER TOLD ME TO SHUT UP. HE NEVER LIFTED THE ORDER.

"So you haven't spoken in...?" said Sam.

AT LEAST 40 YEARS.

"I'm sorry. Really," said Sam, and put her hand on Lydia's arm. The woman's flesh was cold,  
and Sam felt the tattoos quiver under her touch. She hastily pulled her hand back.

THANKS, BUT I'M USED TO IT NOW.

LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I'M NOT EVIL BY NATURE, BUT AS SLAVE TO FREAKSHOW'S FAMILY I HAVE DONE MANY EVIL THINGS, AND MANY EVIL THINGS HAVE BEEN DONE TO ME. I WILL HAVE THE TORMENT OF THOSE MEMORIES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY.

The ghost looked at Sam. I WILL NOT SHARE THOSE MEMORIES WITH ONE AS YOUNG AS YOU, SO DON'T ASK ME.

"I wasn't going to, but thanks for the warning anyway," answered Sam.

THE TORMENT, THE PAIN, THE HUMILIATION, THE TOIL, THE LACK OF FREE WILL FOR SO LONG. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT MY FREEDOM?

"Yeah, but again, why come to me?" asked Sam.

THERE IS A RITUAL THAT WILL FREE ME FROM THE STAFF'S SPELL, BUT I NEED THE HELP OF A HUMAN TO PERFORM IT.

"Ah, now we get down to it," said Sam, "Is this some kind of trick you're pulling to put me under Freakshow's spell and use me against Danny?"

Lydia's mouth opened in shock.

NO! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!

"But if you're a slave, you wouldn't have any choice, would you?" said Sam in a tone that said she had figured out the trap.

Ectoplasmic tears ran down Lydia's face as she silently cried. Suddenly she dropped to her knees before Sam.

WHAT CAN I DO TO CONVINCE YOU? HAVE I HURT YOU? HAVE I THREATENED YOU? I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR SCARING YOU.

"Yeah, but you've also captured me and my friends, and put us all in danger," said Sam.

WHEN I USED MY CREATURES TO CAPTURE YOU, IT WAS BY HIS ORDERS. I HAD NO CHOICE. I COULDN'T EVEN WARN YOU. PLEASE, HELP ME.

Sam's resolve wavered. What if this ghost was telling the truth? Could she ever forgive herself for not helping? Lydia wanting her freedom struck a chord deep within her. She sighed. "What about Freakshow?"

HE IS IN CUSTODY OF THE MEN IN WHITE. HE WILL SENSE THAT I AM NO LONGER HIS, BUT WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

"What would you do after I free you?" Sam asked.

GO TO MY HOME IN THE GHOST ZONE. I NEVER WANTED TO BE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD ANYWAY. TOO MANY BAD MEMORIES.

The Goth and the Goth Ghost looked at each other for a long minute, then Sam gestured for Lydia to sit again. She got up from her knees and did so. Sam noticed that the bed barely moved. Lydia pointed at the paper.

IF YOU FREE ME, YOU WILL EITHER HAVE ME AS A FRIEND AND ALLY FOREVER, OR NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, YOUR CHOICE. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO OFFER.

"Umm..." said Sam, "Give me a few minutes." Lydia nodded.

Sam sat and thought for several minutes, then looked at the ghost. "I want to help you, but I'll need some help myself. Do you mind if I think about it, and talk it over with Danny and Tucker tomorrow?"

Lydia smiled. NOT AT ALL. I'VE WAITED ALL THIS TIME, I CAN WAIT A LITTLE LONGER. KEEP THE PAPER. WHEN YOU WANT ME, WRITE MY NAME AND WHERE YOU ARE ON IT, AND I WILL COME TO YOU.

"Okay. Now I really need to get back to sleep," said Sam.

Lydia nodded, put her cloak back on, and left through the window.

Sam lay in bed, thinking about this development, and slowly drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"No. Absolutely not," said Danny Fenton. He, Sam, and Tucker were having lunch in the Nasty Burger, and Sam was telling them about Lydia's plight.

"Danny, she needs our help," protested Sam.

"She works for Freakshow, so it has to be some kind of trick," answered Danny, "I will not cooperate so she can spring a trap."

"Freakshow's still in custody," said Sam, angrily.

"How do you know that?" asked Tucker.

"She told me," Sam answered.

"Oh, that's a reliable source of information," Danny said sarcastically.

Tucker pulled out his PDA, and logged on to the Internet.

"Danny, if we free her, she promised to be a friend and ally," said Sam, "Don't you think you could use a few more friends in the Ghost Zone?"

"You have a point," said Danny, reluctantly.

"From what I remember," said Tucker, "She never did anything until ordered to."

"That was because of the Staff," said Danny, "It's gone, so she's working for him on her own."

"You don't know that!" objected Sam.

"Neither do you!" retorted Danny, and they glared at each other for a long minute.

"Well, for what it's worth," said Tucker, putting away his PDA, "She was telling the truth about Freakshow. He's still in custody."

"Okay, so she didn't lie about one thing. Big deal," said Danny, crossing his arms.

"If you don't want to help, fine," said Sam at last, "But I think it's worth the risk. You didn't see her cry when she thought I was going to refuse. You don't know what's been done to her over the years. I think she's sincere."

"I think it's a trap. If you want to risk your neck for an evil ghost, fine. But count me out," said Danny, and got up and left.

"What about you?" asked Sam, looking at Tucker.

The techo-geek sighed. "I'm in, I guess. You could probably use the help."

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling, "Let's go to my place, and talk to Lydia."

dpdpdp

In Sam's room, she brought out the piece of paper and got a pen. LYDIA, MY ROOM, she wrote.

With Tucker looking over her shoulder, she saw her writing disappear, and an answer appear.  
I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY.

"That's a pretty neat trick," said Tucker.

A few minutes later a red-cloaked figure phased in through the window, where she found two humans waiting for her. She looked around the room, then glided over to them.

Sam looked at the paper. I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO EXPECT. YOU MIGHT HAVE SET A TRAP FOR ME. I REMEMBER HIM. WHERE IS THE GHOST BOY?

"He won't help. It's just me and Tucker," answered Sam.

AS I EXPECTED.

Lydia took off her cloak, and laid it over the back of the same chair. She hovered a foot off the floor, and looked at the two humans who were actually willing to help her. She gestured at Tucker to look at the paper with Sam.

I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE RITUAL THAT CAN FREE ME.

"Is Freakshow going to be involved?" asked Tucker.

NO.

"Well, that's good," he said.

YOU WILL HAVE TO HUNT ME DOWN, CAPTURE AND SUBDUE ME, THEN GIVE ME THE CHOICE OF ACCEPTING YOU AS MASTER, OR BEING DESTROYED. WHEN MY EYES CHANGE FROM RED TO GREEN, THE STAFF'S HOLD HAS BEEN BROKEN.

"Leaving you as my slave," said Sam.

YES, BUT THEN YOU CAN LIFT THE SILENCE ORDER, AND FREE ME.

"Won't the silence order be broken too?" asked Sam.

IN THEORY. BUT AFTER SO LONG, YOU MIGHT HAVE TO DO IT.

"What if Sam decided to keep you?" asked Tucker.

Both Lydia and Sam looked at Tucker sharply. "Tucker!" said Sam in an exasperated tone.

"It's a legitimate question," he said defensively.

HE'S RIGHT. IF YOU KEPT ME, I WOULD BE OBEDIENT, AND SERVE YOU FAITHFULLY, JUST LIKE I HAVE FREAKSHOW. AND I WOULD HATE YOU FOREVER.

"I wouldn't keep you. It's against my principles," said Sam.

AGAIN, IN THEORY. BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN, AND HAVE THE FREE WILL TO CHANGE YOUR MIND. IT IS A HUGE RISK FOR ME, BETTING MY FREEDOM ON THE WORD OF A HUMAN, BUT I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD BE A BETTER MASTER.

"At least she's honest about it," said Tucker, looking at Sam.

Lydia pointed at the paper, and the friends looked. THE DIFFICULT PART OF THIS RITUAL IS THAT IT HAS TO BE REAL, NOT PRETEND. I CANNOT AID IN MY OWN CAPTURE, AND IF YOU DO, I WILL RESIST BEING SUBDUED WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE. SAM, YOU HAVE TO BE READY AND WILLING TO CARRY OUT MY DESTRUCTION IF I CHOOSE NOT TO ACCEPT YOU AS MASTER. IF YOU ARE NOT, THE STAFF'S SPELL WILL NOT BE BROKEN.

"But you wouldn't choose that... would you?" asked Sam, looking at the ghost.

Lydia looked away, and the paper stayed blank.

"I- I'm not sure I'd be able to..." said Sam.

COULD YOU DESTROY ME IF I WERE PARIAH DARK?

"But you're not!" protested Sam.

NO, I'M NOT. I HAVE WATCHED BOTH OF YOU IN OUR ENCOUNTERS, AND YOU ARE BRAVE AND SMART, AND THINK ON YOUR FEET, AND ARE WILLING TO RISK YOUR LIVES FOR YOUR FRIEND THE GHOST BOY. ARE YOU WILLING TO EXERCISE THOSE STRENGTHS AND FILL THE CONDITIONS OF THE RITUAL?

"Lydia, I want to help you, I really do," said Sam, "So I'll try to be strong enough to accept your decision when the time comes."

THAT IS ALL I CAN ASK.

"What would happen if this ritual fails?" asked Tucker.

NOTHING. I WILL STILL BE FREAKSHOW'S SLAVE.

"Well," said Tucker, thoughtfully, looking at Sam, "If we're going to hunt, capture, and subdue her, we're going to need ghost-hunting equipment."

"Asking Valerie is out," said Sam, "She hates ghosts so much she'd just shoot to destroy. I doubt she'd loan us anything anyway."

"You're right," answered Tucker. "That just leaves the Fentons."

"Danny's not going to help, and if we ask Mr. and Mrs. Fenton they'd want to get involved, and this should be kept private," said Sam.

Lydia nodded in agreement.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. "Jazz!" they said at the same time.

WHO OR WHAT IS JAZZ?

"Danny's sister," answered Tucker, "She was one of the people you captured when Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet."

OH, THE REDHEADED GIRL. CAN YOU TRUST HER TO KEEP THIS QUIET?

"I'm pretty sure we can. She knows about Danny, and helps keep his secret," answered Sam.

"Well, let's go talk to her. Lydia, you shouldn't come with us; it's dangerous for ghosts there," said Tucker.

Lydia nodded.

"You can stay here and watch TV or something," said Sam, "But my parents, grandma, and the servants are around the house. Keep it low, and don't get caught."

I WILL. THANK YOU.

"See you in a couple of hours," said Tucker, and he and Sam left the room.

After the door closed, Lydia donned her cloak, but left the hood back. She sat down in front of the TV, and turned it on. Maybe they were showing reruns of Dark Shadows somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Tucker and Sam knocked on the door to the Fenton home, and were lucky enough to have it answered by Jazz.

"Hi, guys," she said, smiling, "Danny isn't here right now."

"That's okay, we came to see you, anyway," said Sam.

Surprised, Jazz let them in.

"Why did you need to see me?" Jazz asked.

"Could we go somewhere private and talk?" asked Sam.

"Sure, let's go to my room," answered Jazz, and they followed her up the stairs.

Jazz closed and locked her door, then turned to Danny's friends. "Okay, what's up?"

Sam explained the situation with Lydia, and what they planned to do.

"I remember her. Why do you need my help?" asked Jazz.

"We were hoping we could borrow some of your parent's ghost-hunting equipment for this without them finding out. You know how they would be about it," explained Sam.

"Yeah, you're right," answered Jazz, thoughtfully, "Are you sure about this? Do you trust this Lydia?"

"Yeah, I think I do. She was captured fifty or sixty years ago, and has had a very hard life, uh, existence in the real world. The little she's told me about it makes me sick, and I don't blame her for wanting to be free. I know I would do anything to get out of the way she's been treated if it were me," said Sam.

Jazz thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll help. On condition that I get to interview her when it's over."

"That's reasonable," said Sam, "I don't think she'll mind."

"Let's go to the lab and see what we can find," said Jazz, and led the way.

A few minutes later found them looking through several boxes of inventions.

"Ahah! I found the Spectre Deflector!" said Jazz, holding it up, "This will keep you safe from any ghost attacks."

"Sounds good; put it aside," answered Sam, her head in another box. She moved several things,  
then held up a device that looked vaguely like a hand stapler. "What's this?"

"That's the Fenton Ghost Peeler. It will rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule," said Jazz. "I used it on Ms. Spectra, and it works."

"I don't think I want that," said Sam.

"But you need something to threaten her with that really will destroy her. Otherwise the ritual won't work," said Tucker.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Add it to the pile."

It took another hour, but they decided on a set of gadgets that would be the most useful.

Jazz went to her closet and pulled out the blue hazmat jumpsuit she had worn when she and her dad were trapped in the house while attacked by ghosts. After some adjusting it fit Sam well enough. Then they attached the equipment picked out, and adjusted it for comfort and balance.

"Wow, Sam, you look like a real ghost-hunter," said Tucker.

"I feel like an idiot," replied Sam. "Okay, help me get this stuff off and in my backpack. I think I'm ready."

dpdpdp

At the door to her room, Sam tapped lightly, then opened it. The room was quiet and dark.  
"Lydia?" she called.

There was no response. The paper had been left by the bedside, so Sam looked at it. It was blank. Before she looked away, words formed.

I CAN SENSE THE ENERGY OF THE WEAPONS. ARE YOU GOING TO HUNT ME NOW?

"No, of course not," said Sam aloud, "We still need to decide some things first. And besides,  
I don't want to have a fight with a ghost in my own room."

Lydia turned visible, and floated down from near the ceiling.

"When this is over, Jazz wants to interview you as payment for loaning us this stuff," said Sam.

Lydia nodded and pointed at the paper. I AGREE TO THAT. PROVIDED I STILL EXIST.

Sam and Lydia sat down on the bed, while Tucker sat in a chair. Sam put Lydia's paper in her own lap so she could read it easily.

"It's getting late in the afternoon. We'll do this tomorrow," said Sam, and Tucker and Lydia agreed readily.

"Now, where will we do this? I don't want to be running all over Amity Park scaring people.  
Valerie and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will be drawn out and get in the way if we do," said Sam.

WHO IS VALERIE? YOU MENTIONED HER BEFORE.

"Oh, she's another ghost-hunter who goes to school with us," answered Tucker, "She really hates ghosts. If you see someone in a red suit flying a surfboard, better not let her see you."

"But where can we do this?" asked Sam.

I DON'T KNOW THIS AREA, SO CAN'T HELP THERE.

Sam snapped her fingers. "I got it! That uninhabited valley east of here! We can go there and not be disturbed!"

"Yeah!" said Tucker, "It's hard to get to, so there shouldn't be anybody there! That sound okay to you?"

Lydia nodded, smiling. PLENTY OF PLACES FOR ME TO HIDE, I HOPE.

"Do I understand right that I can be the only one to hunt you? If anyone helps the spell will fail?" asked Sam.

Lydia nodded. IF TUCKER WAS GOING TO DO THE HUNTING, ONLY HE COULD DO IT.

"Tucker's going with us. Can he do the set up of the traps, and help get me ready?" she asked.

Lydia nodded. HE CAN DO ANYTHING EXCEPT INTERFERE WITH THE ACTUAL HUNT, CAPTURE, AND SUBDUEING.

"Okay, Tuck and I will be using the Fenton Phones to communicate. How can we stay in touch with you?" said Sam.

THE PAPER, I SUPPOSE.

"We're going to be out in the open; it will be hard to use," said Sam.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how that paper thing worked," said Tucker.

Lydia smiled. IT'S A SPELL I LEARNED AFTER I WAS SILENCED. I CAN ENCHANT ANY PIECE OF BLANK PAPER SO THAT I CAN SEND WORDS TO IT, OR READ WORDS FROM IT, NO MATTER HOW FAR AWAY I AM.

"That's neat. I'm gonna make a note of it," said Tucker, and pulled out his PDA.

Lydia's left hand started glowing blue, and she reached over and touched the device with one finger. The PDA started glowing, and on the screen appeared a new icon of a cloaked head with red eyes labeled LYDIA. The glow faded away.

Tucker looked at Lydia, who nodded and pointed at it. He tapped the icon, and a blank memo page appeared.

CAN YOU READ THIS? appeared on the page.

YES. CAN YOU READ THIS? he wrote back.

Lydia grinned and nodded.

"I guess communications are set up," said Sam. She looked at Lydia. "I've got something that will protect me when you attack, some traps for you, and one thing that is capable of destroying you that I really hope I won't have to use."

SOUNDS LIKE YOU ARE PREPARED. HOW WILL WE GET TO THE VALLEY?

"That's going to be a problem. We can't drive, Danny won't fly us, and I don't think we'd better push it any more with the Fentons," said Tucker.

"Yeah..." said Sam, thoughtfully.

IF YOU WILL TRUST ME, I WILL FLY YOU THERE, THOUGH YOU MAY HAVE TO FIND SOME OTHER WAY HOME.

"Well, you're showing a lot of trust in us, so it's only right we show some trust in you," said Sam.

I REALLY AND TRUELY WANT TO BE FREE OF FREAKSHOW, EVEN IF IT MEANS BECOMING SLAVE TO SOMEONE ELSE.

"Lydia, I promise I won't keep you any longer than absolutely necessary," said Sam.

I BELIEVE YOU.

"I guess we'll meet here, but what time tomorrow?" asked Tucker.

"Ohhh... I hate getting up early, but it would be best. Eight O'clock?" said Sam.

THAT IS FINE.

"Is everything settled, then? Any more decisions?" asked Tucker.

Sam and Lydia looked at each other, then at Tucker. They shook their heads.

"Okay, then, I'm going home. See ya tomorrow," he said, and left.

Lydia stood and put on her cloak.

"You don't have to leave now," said Sam.

YES, I DO. I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO BEFORE TOMORROW. GOOD NIGHT. AND THANK YOU. She turned and disappeared through the wall.

Sam sat back down. Tomorrow was going to be a strange day...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next morning dawned bright and clear. At 8:00 AM Sam met Tucker at the door, and led him back to her room, where they found Lydia waiting for them. Sam was already dressed in the hazmat jumpsuit.

GOOD MORNING Appeared on the blank paper.

"Hi!" said Tucker.

"Morning," yawned Sam.

I LOCATED THE VALLEY YESTERDAY, SO NOW I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING. ARE YOU READY?

Sam sighed. "Yeah, let's get it over with." She picked up her backpack, and put it on.

Lydia put her hood up, then stepped between them and put her arms around their waists. She turned the three of them intangible, and flew up through the ceiling. She headed toward the rising sun.

"Better turn us invisible too," said Sam, "We don't want anyone after us."

Lydia nodded, and they were no longer able to be seen by anyone as they flew over Amity Park.

dpdpdp

Twenty minutes later they landed in a clearing in the valley and became visible. Sam dropped her backpack, and Tucker pulled out his PDA. "I thought of something last night," he said, "Suppose the traps interfere with communications? How will Lydia let you know if she submits to you?"

There was a minute of silence, then Lydia bowed her head. She reached inside the folds of her cloak, and brought out a thin, black, four-foot piece of rope. She gave it to Sam.

Sam saw it had a silver clip on one end, and a loop on the other. She looked at Lydia.  
"This is a leash!"

Lydia nodded, and pointed to Tuck's PDA.

FREAKSHOW MAKES ME CARRY IT. IF WE CAN'T COMMUNICATE, USE THE LEASH. IF I LET YOU PUT IT IN MY NOSE RING, YOU WILL KNOW I SUBMIT TO YOU. Tucker read aloud.

"Isn't that humiliating?" asked Tucker, embarrassed.

YES. BUT I AM A SLAVE, SO IT DOESN'T MATTER.

"Lydia, that's horrible!" said Sam, putting a hand to her mouth.

The Goth Ghost shrugged. I ONCE WORE IT FOR OVER A YEAR. I WAS FORBIDDEN TO TOUCH IT, AND HAD TO OBEY ANYBODY WHO TOOK THE HANDLE.

"Aw, man, I really wish I didn't know that," said Tucker, shivering.

"Me too," added Sam, "Lydia, why don't you go ahead and leave? It'll give you a head start while I get ready," said Sam.

"OKAY," Tucker read aloud, "IT SOUNDS WEIRD FOR THE HUNTED TO SAY THIS TO THE HUNTER, BUT I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK."

Sam grinned. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I wish you bad luck in the hunt."

Lydia laughed soundlessly, then gave a 'thumbs up'. She flew straight up some twenty feet,  
then vanished.

"Help me get this stuff sorted out," said Sam, dumping the backpack.

Tucker helped Sam put on the weapons, traps, and controls, and worked to make them balanced and comfortable.

"You know, hearing that story just makes me want to free her all the more," said Sam.

"Yeah, NOBODY, even a ghost, should have to put up with that," said Tucker.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Sam said at last.

LYDIA, SAM'S READY. ARE YOU? Tucker wrote.

"TELL HER TO COME AND GET ME. NYAHH NYAHH!" Tucker read aloud.

The two teens snickered, then turned serious. Sam hit a button on a gauntlet attached to her left arm, and a small black box on her back suddenly snapped wings out. She hit another of the buttons, and with a whine, the rocket pack activated. It's range and fuel were limited, but should suffice for this hunt.

She flew just above the trees making a wide circle around the valley. The eyepieces of her jumpsuit's goggles could detect a ghost, even if invisible. It's range was very limited, though. She also had a handheld detector for directional information.

About halfway around the valley, the detector gave a beep. Sam went to hover mode and swept it around, finally focusing on an area by a ten-foot waterfall. She pulled an energy pistol and charged it up.

She flew toward it until she saw a blurry object appear in her goggles. She fired several bolts of blue energy at the object and it moved away. Then it flew upwards. She got several more shots off, but they all missed the target.

Lydia turned visible, flung open her cloak, and several of her tattooed bats flew off of her and towards Sam. They flapped around her, screeching and spoiling her aim. Sam batted at them, but they were too agile to hit. One landed on her face, and another on her right hand, and started biting at her fingers to make her let go of the weapon.

"OWWWW!" yelled Sam, grabbing at the bat with her left hand. She got a grip and flung it away,  
then started clawing at the one on her face. The other bat returned to her hand and bit again,  
surprising Sam and making her drop the weapon. The third bat landed on her left hand, and started biting it.

It seemed the bats were winning, then Sam remembered something else she had. She hit the button on her belt, which was actually the Spectre Deflector, and the yellow field sprang up around her. All three bats were forced away.

Now that she could see, she flew down and found the weapon. She raised it toward where Lydia had been, but the goth ghost was gone, along with the bats.

She powered down the weapon, then went over to the waterfall. Where the bats had bitten was sore, but they didn't break the skin. She washed her hands and face, and took a long drink.

Resting a minute, she looked around. "This is a beautiful area. I'll have to come back and explore it," she thought.

"How's it going?" came Tucker's voice in her ear, via the Fenton Phones.

"Taking a break," Sam replied, "I had my first encounter with Lydia, and she won."

"I know, she's keeping me updated," Tucker replied.

"Tell her she won't be so lucky next time," said Sam with a grin.

There was a pause, then Tucker said, "She says, and I quote, 'Don't get cocky, kid.'"

Sam had to laugh at that. Then she stood up. "Okay, I'm continuing the chase." She powered up the weapon, and took off.

Several minutes later, the detector indicated a ghostly presence in a grove of trees. Sam landed nearby, and cautiously approached on foot.

Sam could see in her goggles what appeared to be Lydia with her back to her. She went behind a tree, and cautiously peeked around at the ghost. She took careful aim with the weapon, but before she could fire, was hit in the back by a green ray of ghost energy that knocked her to the ground.

She rolled over to see her quarry floating fifteen feet in the air, with an evil grin. She held her hand toward the trees, and her cloak flew from them to her. She put it back on. Sam realized she had been decoyed.

Sam started to take aim, but a ghost snake suddenly wrapped around her arm, spoiling her shot. Another wrapped around both legs, and a third tried to grab her free left arm. While pulling away from the snake, she glanced up to see Lydia had another energy blast ready.

The snake finally grabbed her arm, and pulled it to the ground. Sam lay helpless as Lydia took aim at her.

With all her strength, Sam managed to drop the weapon, and pull her right arm to the button on the belt. She activated the Deflector just in time to stop the energy blast. The snakes were thrown away from her as well.

She grabbed the weapon and rolled forward and into a crouching position. Dirt had gotten onto her goggles, so she made a best guess where Lydia was and fired several shots in that direction.

There was no response or sound, so she took the chance to wipe off the goggles. There was no sign of Lydia or her snakes.

Sam sat down heavily, panting. This was much harder than she thought it would be. But Lydia had warned her she would fight with all she had.

How much fight she had left remained to be seen...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Back at the clearing, the running commentary Tucker had been getting from Lydia suddenly stopped in mid-word.

He waited a minute, but the screen stayed blank.

LYDIA? YOU OKAY? he wrote.

NOT REALLY. The reply came back at last, SAM HIT ME TWICE BY ACCIDENT WITH THAT ENERGY WEAPON. I'M IN SOME PAIN.

DO YOU WANT TO BREAK OFF? he asked.

NO! SHE MUST PRESS HER ADVANTAGE! I DON'T WANT THIS TO GO ON ANY LONGER THAN IT HAS TO.

WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER? Tucker asked.

NOTHING. SHE MUST FIND ME ON HER OWN, AND DISCOVER MY CONDITION ON HER OWN OR IT WILL DESTROY THE SPELL.

IT'S YOUR CALL he answered.

WAIT, TELL HER THE SCORE IS NOW 2-1 IN MY FAVOR.

Tucker grinned. I'LL DO THAT.

dpdpdp

Sam had recovered her breath, and was about to take off and resume the search when Tucker called.

"Sam, Lydia says the score is 2-1 in her favor," he said.

"I know. She got me in the back with a ghost ray, and it still stings," answered Sam. "But I'll get her for it!"

She took off and leveled her flight above the trees, scanning the area for ghostly energy.

A beep from the scanner and she altered course to head for a pile of granite rocks that had split from the side of a hill and rolled together long ago.

Her goggles caught a glimpse of something moving that wasn't visible, so Sam increased speed and flew lower. She fired the weapon at the ground between the boulders as she passed over head.

Sweeping in a wide arc she came back and fired again and again. Suddenly Lydia flew up from her hiding place to an altitude above the trees. But she did so slowly, much more slowly than she moved before.

"Tucker, I think I must have hit her earlier. She seems to be moving more slowly," said Sam into the Fenton Phones.

"Yes, you did; she told me, but I couldn't tell you," he answered.

"Okay, then, let's finish this," said Sam, and sped up towards the Goth Ghost.

Lydia turned and flew away from her, picking up speed as she did. Sam fired at her, but the ghost weaved and bobbed and never got hit.

A beep in her ear told Sam the fuel was running out in the jetpack. She needed to do something,  
and quickly. She'd never catch Lydia if she couldn't fly.

She had one chance, and, while it was dangerous, could end the fight. She turned the dial on the jetpack to top speed, and started catching up to Lydia. Said ghost looked over her shoulder to see Sam approaching, and looked scared for a moment before turning to concentrate on her flight path.

From her belt Sam pulled out the Jack-o-Nine-Tails, which had proven to be an effective weapon against ghosts in the past. She snapped it forward, and the tether elongated and deployed into nine smaller tethers connected by the smiling face of Jack Fenton.

It wrapped around Lydia just as the jetpack's fuel ran out, and she started for the ground.  
Sam held onto the handle with both hands, and Lydia struggling to free herself slowed her down. As she reached the ground she started running, and somehow managed to slow to a stop without taking a tumble.

Above her, Lydia strained and flipped and pulled against the tethers, her teeth clenched, but without success. Sam hit a button on the gauntlet with a free thumb, and the Fenton Ghost Cage sprang out and expanded to full size.

Like reeling in a fish, Sam snapped the Jack-o-Nine-Tails downward, and Lydia, caught off guard came down with it, right into the Cage. The top closed over her.

Sam hit the retract button on the Jack, and Lydia was released. The tethers disappeared into the handle, and Sam put it back on the belt.

Sam was surprised when Tucker ran up to her. She looked around to discover they were right back where they had started from.

"Man, that was incredible, Sam!" said Tucker, "And you got her!"

Lydia turned around and looked for some way out, but found nothing. She glared at the two humans.

Sam grinned. "I'd say the score is even, now."

Lydia opened her cloak, and every animal tattoo she had came alive and pulled off her body.  
They swirled around and around, Lydia in the center, but could not get out of the cage.

Sam pulled a connecting cable from her belt, and plugged it into a socket in the corner of the Cage. She turned a knob on the control gauntlet, and the Cage started contracting. Smaller and smaller it got, until the ghost animals gave up trying to fly and returned to their places. Finally there was just room for Lydia to stand without touching the bars. She glared at them, teeth bared, but had to admit defeat.

Sam got out the Fenton Ghost Peeler, and hit a switch, powering it up. Jazz had disabled the expandable armor, so it was just the gun. The whine of power quickly rose past the human hearing range.

"Submit to me, or be destroyed!" Sam ordered the ghost, feeling like she wanted to die herself. Could she actually go through with this?

Tucker looked at the PDA's screen, but it remained blank.

"Do you submit?" asked Sam, in an authoritative voice she did not really feel.

"I'm not getting anything from her," said Tucker.

"This weapon will peel you apart molecule by molecule, and it will be very painful," said Sam, "What is your choice?"

"Still nothing," said Tucker.

"Last chance," said Sam, "Submit, or else."

Lydia did not move, and no message appeared on the PDA.

"I have to do this," thought Sam, and her finger began to tighten on the trigger. Tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Sam, try the leash first," said Tucker, tossing it to her.

Sam raised the gun, and caught the leash with her left hand. She opened the clip and went to the cage. She raised it toward Lydia's face. There was a long, tense pause, then Lydia raised her head slightly, presenting her nose ring to Sam. The clip locked into place, and Sam pulled her hand back.

"You submit?" she asked, and Lydia nodded.

As Tucker and Sam watched, the Goth Ghost's glowing red eyes suddenly turned to the electric green of other ghosts.

dpdpdp

Sitting on his bunk in his cell in Amity Park Pen, Freakshow suddenly stood up straight.  
Something had changed. "L- Lydia?" he said aloud. He looked around, but nothing was different.  
"LYDIA!" he called, but still no response.

Then he realized what was wrong. Lydia's presence, which he had felt all his life, was gone.  
It felt like someone had ripped out a part of his soul. She had been destroyed, that was the only explanation. He dropped back to the bunk and started to cry.

dpdpdp

"It worked!" yelled Tucker, and he and Sam slapped a High Five.

Sam turned off the Cage, which shrank down and back into a small cube. Lydia stood unmoving.

"Lydia? You okay?" asked Sam.

The Goth Ghost suddenly opened her cloak to its widest, dropped to one knee, and bowed her head to Sam. The leash dangled to the ground.

I KNEEL TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY MASTER, AND OPEN MY CLOAK SO YOU MAY SEE WHAT YOU NOW OWN, AND TO SHOW THAT I HAVE NO SECRETS FROM YOU. Tucker read from his PDA.

Sam turned red, and held out a hand to Lydia. "Stand up," she ordered, and the ghost took the hand and did so.

"Can I take this thing off?" asked Sam, indicating the leash. Lydia nodded, and Sam unhooked it from the nose ring. She tossed it away.

"Can you talk, now?" asked Tucker.

Lydia got a puzzled expression, then opened her mouth. She tried, but made no sound. She put her hand on her throat, and tried again without success. She shook her head, the ectoplasmic tears starting to fall.

"Lydia, I lift the silence order from you," said Sam.

Lydia looked at her Master, smiled, and said in a whisper, "Thank you." And her smile grew brighter. "It will take a while to get used to talking again," she said, again in a whisper.

"You have all the time you need," said Sam, smiling.

"You know taking off the leash didn't free me, you have to speak the words," whispered Lydia.

Sam looked thoughtful. "So after all that effort and fighting, it all comes down to this. Can a ghost trust the word of a human?"

Tucker stared at his friend, while Lydia went rigid. Was Sam going to betray her?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Sam grinned. "Of course she can. Lydia, I declare you to be free!"

Free. She was free. No longer under Freakshow's control. No longer under Sam's control. No longer under ANY control! She was FREE!

She wanted to scream to the heavens, but her long-unused voice wouldn't let her. She took off into the sky, and flew around for the sheer happiness of it.

Down below, Sam and Tucker watched, big grins on their faces.

A voice behind her said, "Sam, we're very, very proud of you. You too, Tuck."

She and Tucker turned to find Danny and Jazz standing there, grins on their faces.

"How long have you guys been there?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, we followed you out here," said Jazz.

"And stayed invisible while you worked the ritual," added Danny.

"But how? We didn't tell you," said Sam.

"No, Lydia did. She came to see us after she left your house yesterday," said Danny.

"She did?" asked Tucker, scratching his head, "Then that means you were in it with her the whole time."

"That's right," said Jazz.

"See, the problem was that I'm half-ghost, so I couldn't do the ritual; it requires a full human," said Danny, "I refused to help so you would be more determined to do so yourself."

"You used psychology on me!" gasped Sam.

"Actually, that was my doing," said Jazz, "Danny just carried it out."

Sam rounded on Tucker. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't, I swear!" he said, taking a step back from the rapidly-angering Goth Girl.

"Tuck's innocent," said Danny, "He had to be, since you know what a lousy actor he is."

"HEY!" said Tucker, indignant, but the others laughed.

Just then Lydia landed beside them, all smiles. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "There is one more decision about me you have to make," she whispered.

Sam looked puzzled. "What's that? I don't think I forgot anything..."

"My payment for my freedom," she answered. She knelt before Sam again. "Send me away and never see me again, or accept my offer to be your friend and ally forever."

Sam grinned, put her hands on Lydia's shoulders, and raised the Goth Ghost to her feet.  
"That's an easy one. Friend and ally forever." She and Lydia embraced in a tight hug. Tears ran down both their faces, while Tuck, Jazz, and Danny looked on, smiling.

Jazz went over, and from behind a rock pulled out a picnic basket. "It's nearly noon, and I'll bet you're all hungry," she said.

Soon they were set up in the shade of a huge oak, and working the sandwiches and snacks over.

Lydia said she didn't need to eat or drink, but she accepted some water, and nibbled at some of the snacks. She sat close to Sam.

The two Goths recounted the story of their fight, filling in details for each other.

After lunch they sat and rested for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of the valley.

"Lydia, how do those tattoos work?" asked Tucker.

"They aren't really tattoos," Lydia said, slightly louder than a whisper. The water must have helped her voice. "They are ghost animals under my control."

"Are you going to free them when you get back to the Ghost Zone?" asked Jazz.

Lydia smiled. "They could leave me at any time they wanted, but after so many years they are my friends. My only friends, until now."

After a while, Jazz got out her laptop. "Lydia, can we do that interview now?"

Lydia nodded, and activated the paper spell again, putting the icon on the laptop. "It will be easier for me to talk this way for a while." Jazz opened it, and started typing questions.

Tucker looked at his PDA, and noticed the LYDIA icon now had green eyes, instead of red.

After the interview, Lydia discovered that Sam had left the picnic area. Hunting around, she found her sitting on a boulder overlooking the valley. She flew up and hovered beside her, hood up to shield her from the sun.

Sam looked at her new ghostly friend and smiled. "This valley is... nice."

Lydia nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad this is summer vacation," continued Sam, "I think I'd like to come here and spend a few days exploring. That waterfall was pretty, and the water good."

"If you think you could stand having me around for that long, I'll come with you," whispered  
the ghost.

"LYD--" said Sam, then stopped and grinned. "Okay, you got me. I'd welcome your company."

Lydia nodded, and the two Goths fell silent and looked over the valley.

A couple of hours later they packed up the picnic, and put away the ghost-hunting equipment.  
They decided to go back to Sam's place first. Danny would carry Jazz, while Lydia would once again carry Tucker and Sam.

The five of them flew up and toward the westering sun, back to Amity Park. The newly-freed Goth Ghost was taking delight in doing something because she wanted to, not because she had to. She resolved to herself to watch over and take care of her new friend.

Sam enjoyed the flight, feeling secure in Lydia's arm. The ghost had proven herself, and she was glad to have another Goth friend. Her efforts had given them a new friend, and a new ally, and that made it all worth it.

"I was right," Sam thought, as Amity Park came into view, "It really was a strange day."

The End

Author's Note:

Okay, so this isn't the third long-promised story in my Ember Trilogy, but it's one I had to write after seeing "Reality Trip". Sorry, but I'm still having problems with "Ember's Sacrifice".

I had a bit of fun by transferring the last line of Ch. 5 to be the first line of Ch. 6and make the most evil cliffhanger I've ever done. : )

Lydia struck me as a tragic character, with lots of pain and suffering in her past, and I wanted to tellsomething aboutit, and give her a happy ending. Sequel is in the works; "Goth's Night Out".

I'm also pretty sure she was named for a song in a Marx Brothers movie, "Lydia the Tattooed Lady". You can find the lyrics online.


End file.
